A Surreal Reality
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: While watching TV in Tokyo (from my TM! story: Young Love, New Troubles), me and Sasami get pulled into the Pokemon universe via a dimensional rift. Can our new friends get us home? Please RR! Part 2 of my multi-story Master Quest series!


Pokemon- A Surreal Reality  
  
Note: At first, it might look like another Tenchi Muyo story, but it quickly turns opposite a little into this chapter. In this story, me and Sasami are watching the Pokemon TV show (it is in Japan, that's where all anime originated!) and, all of a sudden, a strange force pulls us through a dimensional hole right into the world of Pokemon itself. Will Ash, Misty and Brock be able to help the two of us get back to our own world? Rumor has it that a special portal exists somewhere in Misty's hometown of Cerulean City that can take anyone who has been thrown from their worlds back home. But, does it really exist? And, there's a certain redheaded girl I meet soon after the end of our first trip through dimensions that I seem to be falling for. Who? Well, you're going to find out!   
  
Note 2: In a few chapters, the point of view alternates between me and Misty.  
  
Note 3: Can anyone review this? I haven't gotten any reviews since February 27th. PLEASE read and review!  
  
Note 4: This takes place after my Tenchi Muyo! story: Young Love, New Troubles.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know it by now.  
Tenchi Muyo! Story (this is the part before we get pulled between dimensions)  
  
"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as the Solarbeam slammed into the Raichu opposing. Me and Sasami had just vanquished Tokimi with Sasami's Spirit Bomb power. There hadn't been much to do after Tokimi had been beaten again, so we spent our days watching Sasami's TV that she had gotten a few weeks before and training her powers- just in case Tokimi came back (highly unlikely). Right now, we were watching Pokemon- one of Sasami's favorite shows since she first saw it a few days ago. But, that day came out weird. A few seconds after the Solarbeam that Bulbasaur fired hit, everything froze in time- except for us. "Now what is going on here?" I asked Sasami. Then, to my surprise, a small, swirling hole opened on the screen. "Too weird," Sasami said softly. A second later, a strong gust blew at us, pushing us- right towards that hole! "What the.......? What's going on?!" Sasami shouted over the wind. "I don't know, Sasami, but hold on!" I yelled as I grabbed hold of the nailed-down floor lamp. It was no use, because the force of the wind blew us into the portal. 'Ok, this is weird,' I thought as we slid through a hole that was radiating many colors every second. 'Is this real, or is it some kind of dream? Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich earlier. But, who's to blame? I was hungry! I hadn't eaten since I started training Sasami's powers! Ok, why am I yelling at myself?' "Nick? I see an opening!" Sasami said as she shook my arm, derailing my train of thought. "Yeah, I see it too!" I replied as I braced for impact. When we got thrown out of the portal, I looked around at the world we had landed in. "Too weird," Sasami said again. "You know, this place looks somewhat.......familiar," I said softly. Just then, I saw a bolt of lightning- coming right for us! "Hit the deck!" I shouted as the two of us dived just in time, as the bolt shot right over our heads.  
  
Pokemon Story (this is the part where the majority of the whole story takes place)  
  
"Well, if you're using an Electric Pokemon, then I'll counter with..... Primeape! I choose you!" Ash Ketchum yelled as he took another Pokeball from his belt and threw it, and in a blaze of light, a Primeape appeared- a monkey with a serious fighting repretoire. "Whoa," I said to myself as I saw the Primeape. "Did we land inside my show?" Sasami asked. I looked at Ash, then to a girl with red-orange spiked hair and was holding what looked like a baby egg, with something sticking out of the top, to a young boy with what looked like a rock with arms, then to Ash's opponent, to a yellow mouse with pointed ears and a lightning-bolt shaped tail by Ash's side, and then.......to the opposing trainer's creature.........the Raichu I had seen on the TV! It had curved and pointed ears, yellow cheeks, and a long tail with a lightning bolt on the end. "I don't believe it, Sasami- we've been pulled from our own dimension!" I said, loud enough for Ash and his friends to hear. He turned and saw me and Sasami lying on the ground. "Oh, hey! Didn't see you there. Hey, that reminds me, are you two new Pokemon trainers?" he asked us. We got up, brushed ourselves off, then said in unison, "I guess so." Ash then took two Pokeballs from his backpack and threw them to us. "Here, you can have those two, I've got quite a few of my own here," Ash said to us. "But how do you open it?" I asked. "Ok, the boy's got a Raichu and the girl's got a Starmie. Now, you just have to say the name of the Pokemon, followed by, 'I choose you!' and that's about it!" Ash explained. "Thanks!" me and Sasami said together. We then got ready to throw the balls. "Raichu......." I started. "Starmie......." Sasami started, and then we both yelled, "I choose you!" and threw the balls. My Raichu appeared in a blaze of white light, and then I saw the Starmie- what looked like two star-shaped starfish connected by a beautiful jewel in the center. "Good thing we watch the show," I said to Sasami. Ash's opponent said, "Well, well, some newbies think they can challenge my........ Onix! I choose you!" threw a Pokeball, and an Onix- a giant stone snake- appeared. I sighed, and then said, "Ash, tell your friends to stand back! Raichu, full power Thundershock!" My Raichu's cheeks started glowing yellow, and then, a flurry of electricity flew from it, then joined by a burst of water. "I asked my Starmie to fire the Water Gun," Sasami said. The "electriliquid" beam then slammed into the Onix, knocking it out.  
  
"Yeah! That was great! Raichu, return!" I said, and my Raichu turned into a ball of red light and flew back inside the ball. Sasami followed suit with her Starmie moments later. "Wow, for being new to this, you two are good!" Ash said to us. I looked at him and said, "We've been studying Pokemon for a long time." The trainer had disappeared. Where, I didn't know. "Come on, guys! Let's go! We're almost at Blackthorn City!" Ash said, and everyone present except me started walknig down a path to the aforementioned place. I then looked at the redheaded girl, and started feeling something towards her. I walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Misty's P.O.V.  
  
I started walking when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the boy who had defeated that Onix. He was looking at me with a sad expression. "Hey, it's all right, you can come with us," I said. His face lightened considerably. I smiled. He was a sweet kid. "Hey, I don't think we've met. The name's Misty- Misty Waterflower," I said, introducing myself. "Nice name! Mine's Nick- Nick Kelly," he said, also introducing himself. "Your name's nice, too. That was quite some move you and your sister pulled off by joining the Thundershock and Water Gun," I said, not knowing what else to say. Then, I felt his arms wrap around me. He had hugged me, with a sad expression in his eyes, smiling with joy. I smiled, too, and returned the hug. When we separated, I asked him a question I had pondered ever since I first saw him and his sister: "What was that hole you two came through?" Nick looked around, and said, "Well, it's like this. I'm really from a place called Tokyo, Japan. There, this place is a TV show. Somehow, while me and Sasami- that's my sister, Sasami Kawai- were watching this show, we got pulled through a dimensional rift and were ejected into this world. I don't know........I don't know if we'll ever get home!" He started crying upon finishing. "Aww, it's ok," I said soothingly, trying to comfort him. I had never seen anyone cry like that, ever since Ash nearly had to say goodbye to his Pikachu. I bent down and hugged him, trying to keep him calm.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
Even when we had barely even met, Misty was being a dear to me. I got up, wiped my eyes, and put my hand on Misty's shoulder. She smiled, and we were off, trying to catch up with the rest of the gang on our way to Blackthorn City.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How'd you like it? Next: Team Rocket makes their appearance, and end "shockingly", thanks to my Raichu. Then, we reach Blackthorn City, where Team Rocket has returned. See ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
